


eddie brock; a monologue

by CHER_UBIC (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock Reflects on His Life, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, J. Jonah Jameson Gets Owned, Kinda, NO SYMBROCK, Nightmares, Snark, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: Eddie reflects on his life since Venom.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 15





	eddie brock; a monologue

Y’know, living with a weird alien thing inside your body has its upsides. Like, for example, terrifying your asshole boss into getting off your dick.

-

“And I’m tired of you slackin’, Brock, I want this fuckin’ report by Monday!”

He looked up from his draft, previously thrown in his face, and gave Jameson a flat look. 

He felt Venom come to the surface, his vision sharpening and filling his body with power. To Jonah Jameson, though, he would only see blackness filling Eddie’s eyes. His face paled and he took a half-step back, the call machine crackling loudly behind him and forcing Venom back down. 

“Boss! Your blood sugar!”

Jameson smacked the call machine.

“O- okay, Betty. I got it.”

Eddie got up and left the office with a smug smile on his face.

-

But, it also has its downs. It’s really hard to date. Venom is a hard-ass, and doesn’t really approve of anyone.

-

“So, what do you do?”

The girl across from him smiled, leaning her chin on her hand.

Eddie smiled back, and opened his mouth to speak. Instead of words, he felt his tongue elongate and loll out of his mouth, his teeth elongating and stretching his jaw. The woman screamed, shoving away from the table and running for her life out of the restaraunt. Before anyone else could see, his face shifted back to normal and he smacked his palm to his face.

“What the fuck,” he whispered aggressively as he exited the building.  _ She was not a viable mate, Eddie,  _ came Venom’s hiss. “That ain’t your decision, asshole.” He shook his head, running a hand down his face, and stopped at a gas station on the way home to grab a twinkie. He hadn’t gotten the chance to eat.

-

I can’t really complain though. I mean, what are the chances that you get superhuman abilities? ... Now that I think about it, it’s probably higher than you think in this day-and-age. But powers like mine? Once in a lifetime.

-

He shot up out of bed in a cold sweat, panting and clutching his chest, groping himself to check for bullet holes. He felt himself moving and found himself in the kitchen, putting a cup of coffee on.

_ Are you okay, Eddie? Why is your heart beating so fast? _

_ _

_ _ “I’m okay, pal,” he breathed, swallowing down the upcoming bile. “Just a nightmare.”

_ A nightmare? _

“Yeah. Just a bad dream.”

_ Your people are very strange. Your brain purposefully replays traumatic experiences when you are most vulnerable? What purpose does that serve other than extending the trauma? _

_ _

_ _ “Hey, I’m not a brain scientist. How should I know?”

He could see Venom shrugging in his head, and sighed softly. The coffee was done, and he took a sip right out of the machine. He expected to feel the skin of his tongue boiling off, but found himself only tasting the bitterness. His tongue did feel slightly swollen, though.

He swallowed and let out another sigh, feeling a little better.

“Thanks...”

_ Anytime, Eddie. _

-

So, all in all, I guess I don’t mind the big guy. Little guy?

_ Big guy. _

You’re no bigger than a pile of puke when you ain’t attached, pal.

_ I am much stronger than you could ever imagine to be, Eddie. _

_ _

Yeah, but only when you’re in me!

_ The point still stands. _

_ _

Okay, asshole. Okay.


End file.
